


【神弃之地/The Devil All the Time】被饶恕的罪人

by Icosahedral



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icosahedral/pseuds/Icosahedral
Summary: 抹布/双性/有私设
Kudos: 15





	【神弃之地/The Devil All the Time】被饶恕的罪人

耶稣摘掉一只眼将所见过的的淫秽之事存在那处，又将这残破的眼珠供世人翻阅书本般，如此就给上帝的仆人依仗，以上帝之名行秽。  
那是一条细小的椭圆形的粉红色肉缝，浅浅掏进去就能抽出银色的丝，但普雷斯顿自己并不经常使用这肮脏的，色情又原始的东西。他更愿意用男性的生殖器让女人吞咽被他肏干，但有时候用手指插进去得到的快感让他一阵战栗，他只用自己的手指浅浅圈出一层肉就感觉到水流窜过脑袋的声音，这让牧师恐惧又上瘾，好比吸了一口绝佳的香烟，烟团变作实体化的刀刃蹿进脑子把里头的血肉搅碎，上帝在造人之时一定在行男女之事上给每人来了一针麻醉。  
普雷斯顿脑子被搅碎的痛感来得太迟，在那之前他的手指已经被喷出的淫水弄得粘腻，他像没被人碰过的处女那样嗅这女人的淫液而后舔进嘴里。  
这时候，一阵窒息感。他幻觉是美丽的女人将手指塞进他嘴里又低头衔住他的阴茎，将她美丽的面容盖在阴毛间，保持这诡异又色情的姿势。女人的手指将他嘴里的淫液抽带出继而抹上他俊秀的脸蛋，随后咽进他阴茎的嘴舔出精液。女人是被钉在他身上的耶稣基督，无力垂在他性器上的荡妇。这荡妇接下来就抽出手指以及那作恶的舌，用手指和舌头去碰牧师与她共同拥有的邪恶的那只管诱惑这世间正直善良之人的器官，无时无刻不在流水的洞口，就用那舌头与手指。  
牧师再次高潮，抽搐着喷出粘稠的水，像是没有被拧干的衣服嘀嗒嘀嗒流水。  
大事不妙。  
普雷斯顿幼年时为这条多出的粉色肉缝付出许多代价，其中包括他那该死的母亲，但普雷斯顿自觉如同背负罪孽的虔诚仆人为他那恶贯满盈妓女行恶的母亲祈祷希望她的灵魂能够早日超度。  
当他被一群顽皮的同学摁在厕所里的时候，那会儿他还是个孩子呢，他诅咒母亲神父以及上帝。那一一张张脸比他自己要无辜多了，扒开裤子摁在肮脏的地板上，所见全都是黑色皮质的鞋子。普雷斯顿也有一双，在他脚上，十秒前被蹬了出去甩在了墙边，白袜子被污水染脏小腿肚打在黄色的尿液中。  
求主赦免他们。  
那是普雷斯顿第一次被别人发现自己有个女人的玩意，恶劣而不知深浅的男同学用鞋尖踩开他双腿，将阴茎踢到一边就看见那漂亮抽搐发抖的肉缝。他们哄堂大笑并嘲讽普雷斯顿是个怪胎，婊子，妓女。再淫荡的女人也不会同时拥有两个器官，上帝忠实的仆人又怎么能有容纳阴茎进入的洞口，通过这玩意会繁衍出背负罪孽的孩子，更何况这还没被肏开的洞口已经颤抖着滴下水。他们团团围住普雷斯顿，他们手拉手在普雷斯顿身边祈祷，像是路边的乞丐将碗里唯一的一枚硬币奉献给上帝那样真诚，祷告文像是刀子又像是阴茎肏进普雷斯顿的逼里和屁股里。  
先将罪行坦诚告知再行这已被上帝得知并饶恕的罪孽，将上帝的婊子肏成贞洁的圣女从此都在教堂为主布道。  
［你的上帝抛弃你了，婊子。］  
回到家里的普雷斯顿像是淋过一场大暴雨，他的头发湿答答，但他双腿之间被劈开的肉缝也在流水，一直一直流不干净，阴茎拔出被捅烂的肉泥那地方就一直淌下血和水，好像没有阴茎那一团肉泥就是世间最邪恶的玩意，没有堵住的禁锢玩具就变成勾引人犯罪的源头，让人的邪欲情色通通流露出来。  
而因为普林斯顿多出器官而尖叫恐惧的母亲在血流不止的下体和额头破裂的情况下永远离开了可怜的普林斯顿。  
你知道的，教堂的椅子有多少。  
当普林斯顿有意为之的时候，他慢慢俯下身体，像失去手脚的野蛮人那样，从一道道椅子下头爬过去呈做一只不会咬人的恶犬模样去吸罪人的阴茎。那时，淫荡的罪名就又加在那人头上，耶稣也不能饶恕这恶人。  
阴茎抵在脸上又戳进他嘴里，这罪人用鸡巴试探普林斯顿的底线又抽泣着告诉他他做的罪孽，殴打以及强暴无辜的女人再将他们抛弃，被告知这里教堂的牧师能够容纳所有的罪孽时将精液全都射在漂亮牧师的嘴里，由信徒精液供养的耶稣圣女。  
接下来普雷斯顿又变作妓女，被摁在十字架前布道的桌子上，扒掉裤子露出粉色的肉缝，任由此刻钳制他身体的上帝将鸡巴肏进女人的器官，他是长了阴茎的女人活该被当成邪恶的魔鬼钉在十字架上，但魔鬼无法被火烧死，他们用精液堵住这魔鬼的眼鼻嘴和耳。  
尖锐的口音从牧师嘴里再传出来都是淫荡的叫声，叫人将那瘫烂泥捅得更穿，叫这根阴茎肏穿牧师的肚子。被上帝钦定做女人的男人被信徒告知罪孽于是就真的成了女人变成被强暴殴打再被抛弃的可怜鬼，倒在路边哭泣的母牛，以为占了她身子就会带她离开淫窝的蠢货，穿上那暴露的衣服露出乳房继续为上帝挤奶吧。  
而普林斯顿，这多出的器官是上帝珍爱的明证，袒露在上帝面前跪倒在木板上自慰的模样全数交由上帝评判，求他给他的仆人一双看穿罪恶的眼睛，不会骗人的嘴，纯洁的灵魂与干净的身体，让他免于被魔鬼纠缠而做出更加淫荡邪恶的事情。  
当普林斯顿倒在地上的时候，上帝一定会饶恕这罪人。


End file.
